Sprain
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kadang mereka tak perlu rencana rumit untuk sebuah kencan yang manis. MidoxFem!Aka


Midorima Shintarou menghela nafas lelah. Hari ini entah kenapa sepertinya orang-orang begitu bersemangat menuju unit kesehatan. Termasuk satu orang itu.

"Hai, Midorimacchi. Aku membawa satu pasien untukmu." _Dan orang itu datang dengan senyuman yang menurut Shintarou menyebalkan._

 _ **Sprain**_

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Jumlah kata : 500 Kata.

Pairing : Midorima x Fem! Akashi

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

.

.

"Bagaimana kakiku, Shin- _sensei_ ?" Tanyanya, dengan mata sewarna batu _ruby_ yang berkilat jenaka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum menawan khas seorang tuan putri dari keluarga bangsawan meski rambutnya kini tampak diikat asal dan beberapa anak rambut jatuh membingkai wajah manisnya.

Midorima hanya mengehela nafas – yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya – dan duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di sebelah kaki pasiennya. Kelereng _zambrud_ nya bertemutatap dengan _ruby_ sewarna darah itu.

"Pertama, Kau hanya terkilir. Bukan masalah berat kupikir mengingat kau sering mengalaminya, mungkin, saat berkuda. Kedua, aku masih calon dokter. Belum menjadi dokter. Jadi jangan panggil aku demikian – " Midorima berhenti sejenak. Menatap tajam _merah_ yang masih tetap pada ekspresi sebelumnya. " – Ketiga, berhenti mencelakai dirimu hanya untuk menggangguku, Sei."

Tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir Akashi Seika menanggapi perkataan Midorima. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil membuat poni yang menutupi dahinya bergerak seirama. Matanya hampir terlihat seperti terpejam karena terangkat dan melengkung serta tertutup bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang. Dan saat matanya kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan ekstistensinya yang didominasi oleh warna merah itu, bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum manis.

"Katakan saja kau mengkhawatirkanku, Shin." Dia terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Pemuda yang merawatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan usaha agar dia tak melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi pemuda itu.

Akashi hampir tertawa lagi, namun Midorima segera menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertawa saat itu juga. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti, sekeras apapun Midorima meminta hal itu pada Akashi, gadis itu tetaplah gadis terbebal yang Midorima temui.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti tertawa _okay ?_ " Katanya. Meski dia masih terkikik kecil.

" _Well,_ tadi aku disuruh untuk membawa beberapa buku ke Tanaka- _sensei_. Tapi di perjalanan, seseorang berlari dan menabrakku. Untung saja saat itu aku jatuh tak jauh dari kelas Kise- _kun_ dan Satsuki jadi Kise-kun langsung membawaku ke unit kesehatan dan Satsuki membawakan bukunya ke Tanaka- _sensei_."

Akashi selesai dengan ceritanya. Dia melihat Midorima mengangguk kecil dan setelahnya berujar ucapan syukur karena Akashi mengalami hal tersebut di dekat kelas teman mereka dengan lirih.

Midorima kemudian menghadap kaki Akashi. Membuka salep urut dan mengoleskannya. Memijatnya dengan perlahan agar Akashi tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Shin." Panggil Akashi yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tanda Midorima menyetujui agar Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Besok kita ke salon Hyuuga- _senpai_. Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang."

Midorima tak menjawabnya dengan ya atau tidak, namun dengan sebuah pertanyaan balik pada gadis berambut delima itu. "Kenapa harus ?" Dan dengusan sebal pun terdengar dari bibir sang gadis.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang. Tampak begitu tak jelas sama seperti hidupmu." Khas Akashi. Sebuah sindiran yang menyebalkan kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. "Dan lagi, bukankah sudah lama kita tak ke kedai _tofu_ Paman Shuu berdua, eh ?"

Tangan Midorima terangkat. Mengacak surai sewarna darah milih kekasihnya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi, asal kakimu sudah sembuh. Jika belum, maka kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di apartementmu dengan bermalas-malasan."

 _Kadang mereka tak perlu rencana rumit untuk sebuah kencan yang manis._


End file.
